


Простая задача

by Klea_Strix



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Команда Итана Ханта за работой. Все должно было быть просто, но это только так кажется.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



> По мотивам фильма "Протокол Фантом", фантазия на тему фразы Брандта " _В следующий раз я соблазняю миллионера_ "

— Задача простая, достать флэш-карту с данными по отряду «Эфа», передать в центр и уйти, не вызывая подозрения.

— Звучит просто. В чем подвох?

— Флэш-карта находится в сейфе «королевских» апартаментов  фешенебельного отеля в Тунисе, в которых остановился миллиардер из Южной Африки Луиджи ван Рибеку.

— «Работорговец Лимпопо»»?

— Забавное прозвище.

— Зато дела не слишком весёлые. Работорговцем его называют не просто так. На этом он сделал неплохие деньги, а так же на торговле оружием и драгоценными камнями. Поддерживает террористические организации расистского толка.

— Приятный человек.

— Многие женщины считают именно так. Он имеет репутацию дамского угодника и щедрого любовника.

— Значит, силовое воздействие отменяется?

— Да, агент Картер, в этот раз вам придётся расчехлить ваше женское оружие.

— Магнум?

— Пудреницу. Послезавтра в отеле проходит празднование Нового Года, будет большой ужин, много гостей. У нас будет возможность подобраться к объекту. У нас лишь день на подготовку.

— Картер играет в соблазнение, а чем занимаемся мы?

— Бенджи, на тебе, как всегда, автоматика. Нужно подключиться ко всем камерам, взять на себя управление лифтами и автоматическими замками. Пока Джейн занимается клиентом, тебе, Брандт, нужно незаметно проникнуть в номер и попробовать обнаружить сейф. Лютер обещал найти планы комнат во всех деталях. Если сработает первый план и флэш-карта находится там, где мы ожидаем, то Брандт копирует данные, и все по моему сигналу убираются из отеля.  Если же нет…

— Что вернее всего.

— То тогда действуем по второму плану, Джейн заканчивает соблазнение, объект должен пригласить её в номер, а там…

— А там она снова выкручивает ему руки.

— А там она накачивает его одним хитрым препаратом, он заливается соловьём, засыпает, а мы делаем свое дело и сматываемся.

— Твоё место в этом спектакле?

— Прикрытие Картер и общее наблюдение.

— В целом выглядит просто.

— Боюсь, только выглядит.

 

— Чёрт, он не купился!

— И что ему не понравилась, такая женщина!

— Да, темнокожая, а он расист.

— Брандт, что ты раньше молчал, аналитик хренов? Ты уже в номере?

— Нет, на подходе. Почему мы всегда пытаемся залезть через крышу или воздуховоды, разве нельзя было пройти через дверь?

— Охранников слишком много.

— Вы в Кремль проходили просто так.

— И ты помнишь, чем это кончилось.

— Парни, прошу прощения за вмешательство, но пришли новые оперативные данные.

— Говори, Лютер.

— Кажется, ваш объект играет за обе команды.

— О чём ты?

— Тут я накопал историю: пару месяцев назад ваш Луиджи расстался со своим охранником, который по совместительству не только охранял, но и постельно ублажал охраняемое тело.

— Почему расстались?

— Потому что история вылезла наружу и пошли слухи, а Луиджи весьма бережно относится к своей репутации плейбоя.

— Брандт, стоп. Меняемся.

— Итан, ты о чём?

— Ты меняешь Картер, она пробует добраться до флэш-карты в сейфе, пока ты будешь охмурять ван Рибека.

— Ты с ума сошёл?!

— Как-то ты изъявлял желание соблазнять миллиардера, это твой шанс.

— Ага, я так и выйду в гостям в чёрном костюме вора-форточника, глядишь, сойдёт за маскарадный костюм! Не глупи, ты уже в смокинге, на месте, тебе и карты в руки.

—- Не волнуйся, костюм мы тебе найдём. Картер?

— Уже занимаюсь.

— Через пять минут он должен быть одет и присутствовать на ужине.

— Вот так всегда, так и не доведётся попробовать праздничный кус-кус.

— Когда в следующий раз будем соблазнять миллиардершу.

— Напоминаю, агент Брандт, от меня сейчас зависит, как вы будете выглядеть в глазах своего будущего любовника.

— У вас осталось три минуты.

 

— Он пошёл.

— Вижу. А что-нибудь его размера не нашлось?

— Ты слишком многого от меня хочешь за пять минут.

— Такое ощущение, что пуговицы сейчас сами стрелять начнут.

— Главное, чтобы в правильном направлении.

— Бенджи, где объект?

— Стоит у бара в компании двух девиц, за ним пара охранников. Намереваются пить шампанское.

— Брандт, подходишь к бару, берёшь что-нибудь покрепче, пока ждёшь заказ, огляди компанию рядом, девиц окинь незаинтересованным взглядом, на мужчинах подзадержись. Не показывай явной заинтересованности, ты не хастлер, но взгляд должен быть оценивающий. И далеко не уровень опасности и возможности устранения!

— Я так не могу.

— Сможешь. У тебя всё получилось, Луиджи заинтересовался.

— Я бы тоже заинтересовался, такой фасад!

— Бенджи, ты должен помогать Картер!

— Все, ушёл, но поставил на запись!

— Сгинь!

— Тихо! Все в порядке, Брандт.

— Я не могу!

— Уильям, послушай, это нужно для дела.

— Предлагаешь расслабиться и думать об Англии?!

— Можешь о чем-нибудь более возбуждающем. Повернись и не торопясь иди в мужской туалет, объект последует за тобой.

— Ты в этом уверен?

— Абсолютно. Иди, я тебя там встречу.

 

— Что ты творишь, Итан?!

— Замолчи и слушай. Да, я не мог тебя вспомнить по Хорватии, вы предпочитали не высовываться, но вот ощущение взгляда я запомнил. Он не нёс опасности, потому никакой реакции от меня не последовало, но мне было интересно, кого так заинтересовала моя персона: меня ещё никто так не раздевал глазами. Это было приятно, отсюда пробежки, спортзал, зарядка на улице. Даже Джулия, при всей своей любви ко мне, никогда на меня так не смотрела. Так что не говори, что в тебе этого нет. И если для дела необходимо кого-нибудь поцеловать, ты это сделаешь!

— Значит, ты целовал меня тоже для дела?

— Да, потому что вот уже несколько минут наш объект уже стоит в дверях и наблюдает за нами через стекло. Так что заканчиваем шептаться, сейчас ты даёшь мне в лицо, укладываешь на пол, как тебе того хочется, и выходишь за дверь, а там делаешь то, что нужно.

— Как скажешь!

 

— Картер, как твои дела?

— Сейфа я так и не нашла.

— Бенджи, ты ведёшь Брандта?

— Там уже все на мази. Объект весьма заинтересован. Не знаю, что там у вас произошло, но он не отлипает об Брандта от самой туалетной комнаты.

— Что там происходит?

— Надо сказать, что соблазнять Брандт умеет лучше, чем Картер.

— Я тебе это еще припомню, Бенджи.

— Брандт, флэш-карта не обнаружена, так что приступаем к плану «бэ».

 

— Полтора часа разговоров, за это время и я уже могла бы с ним справиться.

— Ребята расслабляются, не мешай им. Кстати, с новым годом!

— И тебя!

— Внимание, они уходят! Бенджи, ты ведёшь их?

— Да, они направляются к лифтам. Они едут к ван Рибеку.

— Уверен?

— Конечно.

— Значит, даём им пятнадцать минут, этого времени должно хватить Брандту, чтобы напоить Рибека сывороткой.

— Ой!

— Что случилось?

— У Брандта нет сыворотки, я не отдала ему.

— Картер!

—- В карман смокинга флакон все равно бы не поместился, а золотистый клатч к чёрному смокингу не подошёл бы.

— Как мы можем передать ему флакон? Официант?

— Туда только если вызовут, но в номере есть свой бар.

— Подкинуть на балкон?

— Возможно, но на это потребуется не меньше двадцати минут.

— Уильям, ты слышал, продержись двадцать минут, затем под любым предлогом выйди на балкон.

 

— Что происходит?

— Судя по музыке, соблазнение вступило в заключающую стадию.

— Бенджи, ты что-нибудь слышишь?

— Только «Продиджи». Не скажу, что слишком романтическая подборка, но весьма динамичная.

— Всем, переходим на запасную чистоту. Бенджи, продолжай слушать, может Брандт подаст какой-нибудь сигнал. Картер, ты на балконе?

— Да, шторы закрыты, оттуда идёт только музыкальный шум, больше ничего не слышно. Мне дожидаться Брандта?

— Если в течение двух минут он не появится, то…

— Я слышу какие-то звуки. Это определённо были стоны.

— Интересно, кто из них сверху?

— Картер, приготовься, я иду к вам.

— Стоп, Итан!

— Сыворотку!

— Брандт!

— Нет времени, сыворотку!

— Отдай ему, Картер!

 

— Сведения отправлены, уходим!

— Отлична работа, Брандт.

— Заткнись, Итан! Не засоряй эфир!

— Все, ребята, дело сделано. Встречаемся в точке номер три через сорок минут.

— Как скажешь, Картер!

 

— Где остальные?

— Уильям, нам нужно поговорить.

— И о чем же? Какие ещё мои маленькие грязные секреты ты хочешь вытащить наружу?

— Никогда не думал, что могу стать чьим-то маленьким грязным секретом.

— А ты хочешь — большим и чистым? Не думаю, что получится. У тебя была жена, но и ту ты решил засекретить.  Ты — не человек, ты — агент, и это качество у тебя превалирующее.

— Я понимаю, что ты зол на меня. И у тебя есть на это право. Я использовал против тебя очень личные сведения, чтобы добиться поставленной цели.  Но у нас не было другого выбора.

— Был. Учитывая, что мы такие подробности узнали об объекте в последний момент, и планировали операцию, исходя из ложных предпосылок,  твоим решением мог быть отход и перепланировка операции. И был другой выход, и я его озвучивал: ты мог сам занять это место.

— Ты прав.

— Я ухожу из группы.

— Нет.

— Ты не можешь мне запретить.

— Я могу попросить остаться.

— Я не хочу работать с тобой.

— Понимаю, но, кажется, ты мне задолжал.

— О чем ты?

— Поцелуй. Ты не ответил на него, а я не ответил на удар. Кажется, мы в долгу друг перед другом.

— Можешь дать мне по морде, и я пойду уже.

— Вообще-то я говорил о поцелуе. Или после ван Рибека я уже не так привлекателен?

— Это ревность?

— А если так? Ты же специально включил музыку на полную громкость, чтобы мы не слушали, что там происходит.

— А что там, по-твоему, происходило?

— Ты мне расскажи.

— Может, ещё и показать?

— Это было бы неплохо, для отчёта.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно.

— Как пожелаешь.

 

— Что это было?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я помню твои губы, а затем провал в памяти.

— Ты хотел знать, что там происходило.

— Ты вырубил меня?

— Просто поцеловал.

— Хочешь сказать, что я потерял сознание от поцелуя?

— Тебя виднее.

— Повторим?

— Это вредно для здоровья. К тому же, на это нет времени.

— Есть. Свою миссию мы выполнили. Картер и Бенджи уже на пути домой, а у тебя ещё не догулян отпуск, как и меня.

— Итан, чего ты хочешь?

— Скорее, чего я не хочу. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Ты нужен команде.

— Команде, говоришь?

— Не только. Мне не хватало тех раздевающих взглядов. Сидя в тюрьме, я часто вспоминал те дни, и начал понимать, что это меня сильно заводило. Я люблю свою жену, ценю и берегу, но никогда не смогу быть с ней, если не хочу, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

— Значит, ты нашёл лёгкую замену? Поищи в другом месте.

— Не хочу. В другом месте никто на меня так смотреть не будет. Это ведь причина твоего чрезмерного чувства вины? Я прав? Скажи мне.

— Я не предупредил тебя, потому что…

— Потому что иначе нам пришлось бы спрятаться глубже, и тогда не было бы пробежек, спортзала и тому подобных представлений. Не было бы того, что связывало нас. Именно за это ты чувствовал вину. Прости меня, я не подумал об этом.

— Ты не знал.

— Я знал, знал, что есть группа прикрытия, не знал только, кто её возглавляет и уж тем более не подозревал, чем это закончится для нас обоих.

— А чем это закончилось?

— Чувством вины для тебя, сожалением о потерянном для меня. Но надеюсь, что все это в прошлом, что мы разобрались со всеми нашими проблемами.

— Как скажешь.

— А теперь ты отдашь долг?

— Тебе было мало одного поцелуя?

— Ну, пока ты только предоставил данные для отчёта.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты в своей целеустремлённости редкая зануда?

— Нет. Я считал, что это одно из моих лучших качеств.

— Иногда. Ладно, иди сюда, буду долги отдавать.

 

— Они хотя бы микрофоны отключили.

— Бенджи, ты подслушиваешь?

— Нет, просто слежу за обстановкой. Жаль только, в камере батарейка села.

— Бенджи!

— Только не говори, что тебе самой не интересно.

— Не интересно!

— Это просто ты не видела филейную часть Брандта. Кстати, могу включить, я записал все его «выступление» для тебя, в качестве пособия по соблазнению красивых мужчин. У него талант, смотри, уже двое за сегодня. А ведь год только начался.

 


End file.
